Traditional mechanical wagering game machines such as slot machines have largely been replaced by computerized electronic wagering game systems, which are also rapidly being adopted to implement computerized versions of games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. These computerized games provide many benefits to the game owner and to the gambler, including greater reliability than can be achieved with a mechanical game or human dealer, more variety, sound, and animation in presentation of a game, and a lower overall cost of production and management.
The elements of computerized wagering game systems are in many ways the same as the elements in the mechanical and table game counterparts in that they should be fair, they should provide sufficient feedback to the game player to make the game fun to play, and they should meet a variety of gaming regulations to ensure that both the machine owner and gamer are honest and fairly treated in implementing the game. Further, they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Computerized wagering games do not rely on the dealer or other game players to facilitate game play and to provide an entertaining game playing environment, but rely upon the presentation of the game and environment generated by the wagering game machine itself. Incorporation of audio and video features into wagering games to present the wagering game, to provide guidance or direction to the game player, and to enhance the environment presented are therefore important elements in the attractiveness and commercial success of a computerized wagering game system. It is not uncommon for audio voices to provide instruction and help, and to provide commentary on the wagering game being played. Music and environmental effects are also played through speakers in some wagering game systems to enhance or complement a theme of the wagering game. These sounds typically accompany video presentation of the wagering game on a screen, which itself often includes animation, video, and three-dimensional graphics as part of presentation of the wagering game.
But, such wagering games are complex systems that can be significantly more difficult to troubleshoot and repair than traditional mechanical wagering game machines. A variety of resources are usually available, including schematics and service manuals designed to guide a service technician through troubleshooting various malfunctions, but identifying and troubleshooting suspect components can vary from machine to machine as different configurations and options are used from one wagering game system to another.
The differences between machines and configurations can add complexity to the troubleshooting process for even the most experienced technician, and in some situations can cause the technician to believe that a certain system is the same as another he is familiar with when significant differences exist, such as circuit board revisions or changes in software.
It is therefore desired to have better guidance in troubleshooting problems with computerized wagering game machines.